Lonely, but never unfaithful
by sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever
Summary: Hinata and Naruto got together. Hinata found out she was prego. But where is Naruto? Now, when her twins are 5. They are asking for dad? what is Hinata supposed to do? HinXONar HIATIS!
1. The Broken heart

Hinata Hyuga had just returned home from a weekend mission with her team and was writing her report, the same usual work and the same usual out come. The team accomplished the simple mission. Suddenly, her twins ran into the room.

"Mommy?" Her five year old son asked.

"Yes Marik?" Hinata asked still looking at the report.

"Where is daddy?" Her daughter, Serenity asked. Hinata's heart skipped a beat, and then felt like it had split in half. Why were her kids asking about their dad now? She could fell tear trying to come out of her eyes, but she held them for her kids.

**FLASHBACK!**

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you are reading the test right?"

"Hinata, calm down, yes, im positive I am reading it right, you're pregnant Hinata! Congrats!"

"T-T-Thank you Sakura-chan." Hinata said sitting on her bed. What am I gonna do! Does he even want the child? How am I gonna tell him?

"Hinata, if you are going to tell him now you should go find him now!"

"You are right Sakura-chan, I will go find him!" Hinata said running out of her apartment. She ran up and down the streets of Konaha looking for her beloved. Suddenly she came upon Lady Tsunade crying. Hinata ran up to the fifth hokage, "Milady, whats wrong?"

"Hinata, oh thank goodness you are here, I thought you would have left too!" She cryed.

"What do you mean milady?"

"He left Hinata, he wanted to find his real purpose in life, to really live his life and he said he couldn't do it here, I'm sorry Hinata, but I tried to stop him, but you know how hard headed he is!" Lady Tsunade said.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Mommy!" The Twins interrupted Hinata's thought.

"Don't worry about your father, he will return my dears, now why don't you go outside and train some more, you have class tomorrow and I don't want you to get behind." Hinata said giving them both a hug. The Twins smile and run out of the house to train. Hinata took a deap breathe in and walked to her bedroom. Her bedroom was large and had pictures up on the walls, pictures of her friends, family, and her kids. Hinata walked up to the picture of her twins when they were born and took the picture down. Hinata opened the frame and grabbed a picture out of it. The picture had been hidden there for five years and no one had seen it. It was the last happy moment Hinata remembered with him. She smiled as she looked at the picture of them at the festival. He had won her a red fox stuffed animal and she was laughing as he kissed her. Not like Hinata right? Hinata kissed the picture and then started to cry. As she put the picture back, she looked out the window and thought to herself.

"Where are you… Naruto-kun?"


	2. The Great Namikaze

**By the way, I do not own Naruto (although I sooooo wish I did) but anyways. Yes I understand some of the characters are, well, kinda off, but I thought I would be different. By the way, Hinata became more outgoing that's why you haven't heard her stutter yet, but hopefully you will.**

**Thank you for reviewing too this is my first story, I actually thought of this while driving home one day! Hope you enjoy, here is Chapter 2!**

It was night now, the kids had come home from training and now were in their beds. As Hinata was ready to tuck them in, Serenity sat up.

"Mommy, could you tell us a bed time story?" Serenity asked.

"I thought you were to old for bed time stories?" Hinata asked the twins.

"But mommy, can you tell us about the Great Namikaze!" Marik asked with his puppy dog eyes. Fortunately, the puppy dog eyes didn't affect Hinata. She grew up around Kiba and Akamaru, the two dog boys. Hinata smiled.

"Fine, I will tell you the story," Hinata said. Hinata started to tell the story of the Great Namikaze. "Once there was a ninja from the village who no one understood. This ninja was friends to all but was very hyperactive and loved to get into trouble. He used to get so out of hand that the Hokage had the Anbu trying to look for him. After becoming a Genin and trying for the chunin exams, everything went down hill. A very evil man tried to capture his best friend, but that didn't, so he decided to go after him. The Great Namikaze wasn't afraid. The story kept going for a while, until Hinata got to the romantic part of the story, and Marik interrupted.

"Mommy can you please skip over this part. I hate the whole mushy gushy love story part." Marik said

"Aw... But mommy I love this part!" Serenity said.

"The day you actually become to old for this story, is the day I will stop telling this part." Hinata smiled as the kids nodded their heads. Hinata continued the story until her tears started coming through. She hid them fast, to make sure the kids didn't see her. "After finally seeing how better of the village was, he left, only the Hokage knowing he had left. And, the Namikaze, hasn't been seen since!"

"Thank you Mommy!" Serenity said tucking herself into her bed.

"Good night Mommy!" Marik said doing the same. As Hinata smiled and left the room she could hear the twins whispering.

"I wish I could train with the Great Namikaze!" Marik said whispering as he drifted off into sleep.

"When I grow up I wanna become a great Kunoichi!" Serenity said smiling the sleeping. Hinata giggled a little bit then quietly shut the door. As she walked away from the room she started to think about how much her son Marik, acted and looked like his father. The blonde hair, the normal blue eyes, and the troublesome attitude, But the thing he didn't have, was the dream. That dream, was now the dream of Serenity, who she looked a lot like Hinata, obtaining the Kekegenki, the Byakugan, just like her mother and uncle Neji. Hinata thought back to the day the twins were born.

**FLASHBACK!**

"So Hinata, what are you choosing as a last name," Lady Tsunade asked as she held Serenity in her arms, seeing the Byakugan she possessed.

"I'm thinking I am going to give them my last name, the Hyuga name, just until they finally meet their father." Hinata said holding Marik.

"He looks so much like Naruto my dear, but which name are you going to tell them about?"

"I will probably tell them stories about the Great Namikaze, because if they look it up in the hall of archives, they will only find the Fourth Hokage, and his son who was supposed to have passed away. If I tell them about the Great Uzumaki, they can see that there was only Naruto and his mother, so they would suspect something." Hinata explained.

"Good thinking my dear," Lady Tsunade said, "So, did he tell you or did you find out on your own?"

"It was one of the few things he did tell me before he left." Hinata said looking down at Marik.

**END FLASHBACK**

After thinking about the past, Hinata decided to quickly run to the Hokage's office and deliver her report. Since the kids were hard sleepers, she knew they would not wake up until morning. Hinata grabbed her report from the den and left the house for the Hokage. After delivering the report, she returned home, and got into bed. As she looked out her bed side window out to the moon, she thought about the night he left again. As she fell asleep, she whispered something into the night. "Where are you Naruto!"

**Again, sorry about Tsunade, nothing else sounded right to me ****L**


	3. The Little Runaway

It had been three nights since the twins had asked about their father, and asked for the Great Namikaze story. Hinata wasn't worried that the kids would ask again do to the fact that school was getting really crazy, and so were the missions Hinata was being sent on with her team. But one night, after a long mission with Kiba, Akamaru and Shino, she was going out with the girls, after a lot of convincing, and the help of Kiba, watching the twins as she went out.

**FLASHBACK!**

"Hinata, you should come with us tonight, we are going out partying and you're the only one who doesn't come." Ino said to Hinata as Hinata returned from her mission.

"Yeah Hinata, come on!" Sakura said smiling.

"I-I-I don't know, I don't have a babysitter for the twins" Hinata said shyly, becoming her old shy self.

"Come on, I bet you could ask Kiba or someone to watch them," Ten Ten asked as the group walked.

"Yeah, ill watch them for you, Akamaru loves to play with Serenity, plus I can help Marik train." Kiba said smiling.

"Well, you know Kiba, don't just train Marik, you should be training Serenity too!" Ino said.

"Yeah, I know Ino, but Serenity has Hinata to train with, with her Byakugan, its easier to have her train Serenity," Kiba responded, "but Marik needs a male figure around to train him, since Nar…"

"Kiba!, Enough!" Ino and Sakura yelled as Hinata smiled.

"I-I-Its ok, I understand, that's why I let Kiba train Marik." Hinata said.

**END FLASHBACK!**

As Hinata headed out she kissed the twins.

"Ok kids, be good for Kiba and Akamaru!" Hinata said as she was ready to leave, "I will be home late, and you better be in bed when I get back, ok?"

"Yes mommy!" Marik and Serenity said smiling at their mother. Hinata kissed the twins again, and then left the twins with Kiba. As Hinata walked down the streets of Konoha, she met up with Ino, Sakura and Ten Ten. The girls walked a little farther and entered a restaurant, where the girls met up with Kurenei, and Temari. After a nice dinner with the girls it was getting late and Hinata decided it was time to go home to the kids. As Hinata said goodbye to her friends, Kiba ran in the door with Serenity on Akamaru outside.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled as he ran in the door.

"Kiba, whats wrong!"

"Mommy! Marik is gone!" Serenity yelled as she ran into the room.

"WHAT!" The girls screamed as they stood up from the table.

"Yeah, mommy he left his note for you on his bed!" Serenity said handing it to her mother.

Mommy

I am sick of the academy

Every one say my daddy is a traitor!

I wanna go train and prove them wrong

I am going run away and I gonna find daddy

Love you mommy

And sorry Serenity

"Mommy we have to go find him!" Serenity said with tears in her eyes.

"Kiba, take Serenity home and pack her bags, I'm going to Lady Hokage!" Hinata said running out of the restaurant up to the Hokage's office. Thankfully, Lady Hokage was still there. "Lady Hokage!"

"Yes Hinata? What is it" Tsunade asked as she looked up from her paperwork. Once she looked up she saw the tears in Hinata's Byakugan gray eyes. Tsunade stood up. "Hinata what happened?"

"M-M-Marik, he ran off, he-he- he wanted to go find his father!" Hinata said, more tears falling from her eyes.

"What!" Tsunade screeched. "Hinata, take Kiba and Shino and go find him!"

"Milady, I am taking Serenity with me, I am not leaving her here alone especially not without her brother around!"

"Well then, make sure she is ready for this Hinata, I am worried about her!" Tsunade said. Hinata nodded and ran out of the room to her house. As she met her daughter at the door, Serenity's tears started forming and Hinata hugged her.

"Don't worry my dear Serenity, it will be ok, you are coming with me to find Marik! Uncle Shino and Kiba are coming, but I need you to be a good girl and be very strong!" Hinata said as she grabbed her stuff and headed out the door with Akamaru and Serenity right behind her. As the group got the gate, Shino and Kiba were sitting there waiting there for them.

"Do you have any way of knowing which was Marik went?" Shino asked?

"Akamaru already has his sent, lets head this way!" Kiba said heading out. The group headed out, and Serenity kept right up with the group. Hinata could feel tears coming down her cheek, but she held them.

"Naruto, why did you have to go," Hinata whispered under her breathe, " Marik, please, don't get hurt!"


	4. Dreams

Sorry it has been a few days, Halloween and stuff happening, barely had time with the drama too! Anyways, here is the next chapter, I hope it is longer then the others. Plus I hope that the details in this will answer some questions!

And I'm not giving anything away, but the next chapter will have the details J

Enjoy Chapter 4 à Dreams

Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino and Serenity had already left the village in search of Marik. They all had been running for about five hours now and now Serenity started to get tired.

"Mommy, I know you said to be a strong girl, but I am getting really tired!" Serenity said as she still ran. Hinata looked back at her daughter, she was so happy with her little daughter. Serenity may only be five years old, but she acted like a ten year old.

"Serenity, why don't you ride on Akamaru for a little, your mother, Shino and I aren't tired yet," Kiba said smiling and stopping for a break. Serenity smiled and climbed onto Akamaru's back. After starting to run again, Serenity fell asleep on his shoulders. The Team ran for an hours or two more, then decided to stop.

"Why don't you see if you can find him." Shino said.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said as she activated her Kekegenki. She looked around the area and saw a random chakra point a thousand feet from her position. "Well, it looks like Marik has stopped for the night. He has already fallen asleep."

"So what are we doing? Or are we just gonna wait till the morning?" Kiba asked as he gently picked Serenity up off Akamaru's back and placed her on the sleeping bag that Shino had laid out for the team.

"We will wait till tomorrow morning, right when Marik wakes up and gets ready to run again," Hinata said sitting down next to her daughter. "Plus I want Serenity up and awake so if we need to convince him to come home."

"Good idea Hinata, we don't need him running away from us," Kiba said laying down on his own sleeping bag.

"Well, we may as well go to sleep, my bugs will tell us if anything is coming our way tonight," Shino said already laying down on his sleeping bag. Hinata smiled as they all laid down on their sleeping bags and tried to go to sleep. Hinata was laying beside Serenity and admired her daughter at how peaceful she was when she slept. Suddenly Hinata drifted into a sleep.

DREAM FLASHBACK!

"Mommy!" Serenity said

"Yes dear?"

"Mommy, today at school they asked us we wanted to be when we grow up!" Serenity said proudly. Hinata smiled at her daughter.

"And what did you say?"

"I told my teacher I wanted to become Hokage! If I became Hokage, I would make sure fathers wouldn't leave their children and the mother behind!" Serenity said.

"Oh really?" Hinata smiled, but also was shocked at the reason. "Is there another reason?"

"Yes, I want to become Hokage because I want to prove to the world, just because I am a girl and I don't have a daddy, I can be the greatest Kunoichi ever!" Serenity said smiling. Hinata smiled and thought back to Serenity's father. Naruto's dream was always to become Hokage, but when he left, Hinata thought that dream had been abandoned and forgotten.

"You know sweetie, I am very proud of you, and you will be a great Hokage someday," Hinata said and Serenity jumped off, smiled, and ran to her room. Hinata smiled back, and looked out the window at her son Marik. He looked so much like Naruto, if only Marik knew. His blonde hair, all spiked up, always cut weird. Marik's attitude, wow, he was a real trouble maker, always getting in trouble, and writing on the Hokage faces. It reminded her of when Naruto was younger and he would get in trouble from the third Hokage. Hinata smiled again when she thought about one thing, one specific thing that she didn't have to worry about either of her kids having. Naruto had the Kyubi inside him, and since it was in Naruto, neither of the kids would have to bare that burden. "Marik, its time to come inside now!"

"But mommy, Konohamaru taught me a new jutsu! Can I show you!" Marik asked jumping up and down.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Sexy jutsu!" Marik said after doing a few hand signs. Hinata was shocked.

"Marik, you will not use that jutsu around this house, actually never use that jutsu again, d-d-do you understand me?" Hinata said.

"Yes mommy," Marik pouted. As Marik walked inside Hinata sighed and looked up to the sky.

"Naruto, why did you have to invent that jutsu in the first place?" Hinata giggled and walked back inside to the kids.

END FLASHBACK

Suddenly, Hinata felt shaking on her side, as she awoke, she noticed that Serenity was still not awake. It was light out and Akamaru had nudged her shoulders to wake her up. Kiba and Shino were sitting by a morning campfire. Hinata stood up and slowly walked towards the campfire.

"Hinata, nice to see you are up, anything yet on Marik?" Kiba asked. Hinata shock her head.

"Byakugan!" Hinata whispered as her Kekegenki activated. As she looked in the direction that she saw Marik last night. Marik hadn't moved. He was still asleep, but he would be waking up soon. "He is still sleeping, but not for long, he will wake up in about 15 minutes."

"How do you know that?" Kiba looked confused.

"Come on, I am his mother, he always wakes up fifteen minutes after me, I don't know why, but he does. Serenity wakes up about 5 minutes after."

"Well.. Maybe you should wake her up early?" Kiba said. Hinata smiled and walked over to Serenity and kneeled next to her.

"Serenity, my dear its time to wake up," Hinata said whispering into her ear. Serenity tossed over to face the noise. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw her mother sitting there next to her. Serenity smiled and then sat up.

"Mommy, do we know where Marik is?" Serenity asked.

"Yes hun we were waiting on you to wake up so we could go get him."

"Ok mommy, I will help you pack up camp and then we can find him," Serenity said already rolling up her sleeping bag and putting it in her backpack. Hinata smiled as she looked over and saw Kiba and Shino already packing up the last of the sleeping bags and gear. Hinata got up from her sitting position and grabbed her things.

"Ok Hinata it has been fifteen minutes, has he woken up yet?" Kina said.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said looking around. She could see that Marik had finally woken up and was getting packed up to start again. "Hurry we need to get going before he decides to leave!" The group stood together and then started running towards Marik, with Hinata leading the way. When they got closer to Marik's whereabouts, Hinata stopped about 5 feet away from the clearing. The team stopped behind Hinata.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Kiba said.

"T-T-T-There is s-s-someone with him!" Hinata whispered. The team looked ahead and heard talking.


	5. Tears of Joy

**So, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, a lot of questions will be answered and more will come into your mind. I really hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, and Aiko of the akatsuki, since I know you personally, like out of Fan Fiction. Your amazing!**

**Ok, back to this, Chapter 5 Tears of Joy**

As Hinata and her team stood a few feet away from Marik and the mysterious man, they could hear every detail.

"What is a little boy like you doing in the woods all by yourself?" The Mystery man said. Hinata couldn't actually see the man, only that, it was a man, by the deepness of his voice, and his chakra.

"I ran away from home, I came out here to become stronger and to find my daddy!" Marik said to the man, "What do you want with me?"

"I was just wondering why you were out here little one. You really shouldn't be out here all by yourself, there are many bad ninja out here," The man said, "What is your name?"

"MARIK!" Serenity screamed as she ran to her brother without Hinata and the rest of the team realizing.

"Serenity? What are you doing out here? shouldn't you still be home with mommy and Kiba?"

"I came to find you, after I found your note, I ran too, Kiba was still at the house, mommy must know by now," Serenity said lying to her brother, making sure he wouldn't run away.

"Serenity why did you do that? You train with mommy all the time, I don't have someone to train with, that's why I came out here to find daddy and have him come home!"

"So, you're Serenity and Marik, cute names for two cute kids from the leaf village. How is Lady Hokage?" The mystery man asked.

"She's awesome, I love Granny Tsunade!" Serenity said smiling at the old man. As she did this, Hinata motioned for Kiba to go ahead and "Find" the kids. Kiba nodded and ran towards the kids.

"MARIK! SERENITY!" Kiba yelled as he jumped into the opening.

"KIBA!" The kids screamed as he landed behind them.

"You're mother is worried sick! I can't believe you ran away to find your father Marik, didn't your mother tell you the story, about how he ran away from the village!" Kiba said. Kiba looked at the mystery man for a minute and noticed he had a bright orange and silver mask and his hair looked like it was stained with blood. The man, was also wearing and Akatsuki robe. "What are you doing here Akatsuki!" Kiba said. Hinata's heart stopped as she heard the word.

"What would an Akatsuki member being doing here, and why is he talking to my kids?" Hinata thought to herself. Hinata was frozen in a shocked position, and Shino noticed this. Shino looked over at the clearing and slowly walked to it.

"Kiba what are you doing here! I thought you were with mommy?" Marik asked confused.

"You know when you left the village Lady Hokage wasn't happy and sent us out, along with your mother," Shino said as he walked into the clearing.

"So, my old friends Kiba, Akamaru and Shino, what brings this honor?" The Akatsuki man said.

"What do you mean old friends?" Kiba asked

"Are you originally from the village?" Serenity asked as her face lit up.

"I am act.."

"Marik Naruto, Serenity Kitsune! What are you doing here!" Hinata said as she landed between the Akatsuki member and the kids.

"MOMMY?" Marik and Serenity yelled scared.

"I can not believe you two, after I tell you the story of The Great Namikaze, you go run off and try to find your father, h-h-how could you do that to me!"

"But mommy!"

"The Great Namikaze?" The Akatsuki man asked.

"Yes, haven't you heard that story before?"

"Yes, I have heard it, I just… haven't heard it in a very long time," The man said, "How do you know the story?"

"Well, I was a part of the story," Hinata said as she turned around to face the man. She could hear the man gasp as she turned.

"Well well, its nice to see you again," The man said, "Hinata-chan." The group was frozen in surprise.

"How do you know me?" Hinata asked puzzled. The man looked at her and smiled under his mask.

"Well, you have been a part of my life for a while now," The akatsuki member said stepping towards Hinata. Hinata was frozen. The Akatsuki member was right in front of Hinata, and now was lifting his hand as he was about to touch her face. As he gently touched her face Akamaru growled behind her. The man lifted Hinata's left hand and admired it for a second. "well, a promise ring, haven't seen that in a few years." Hinata remembered about the day Naruto had given her the promise ring.

FLASHBACK

"Hinata, I have a present for you!" Naruto said smiling while watching Hinata eat her ramen.

"W-W-What, Naruto, you really shouldn't have," Hinata studdered and blushed as she closed her eyes. Naruto grabbed her left hand and placed something on her finger.

"Ok, open your eyes," Naruto said. As Hinata opened her eyes she saw a Sterling Silver ring placed on her left ring finger.

"B-B-But Naruto?"

"It's a promise ring, I thought, since well, we have been together for a while, that, well, maybe you should have at least a promise ring." Naruto said blushing. Hinata smiled

"I love it Naruto!" Hinata said. "I love you Naruto!"

"I love you to Hinata."

END FLASHBACK

"How, How do you know?" Hinata asked.

SORRY LEAVING A CLIFF HANGER AGAIN! Lol… everyone should predict this, will post another soon


	6. Family Reunited

**Well, here it is. The long awaited chapter, FAMILY REUNITED! I hope I did justice to an awesome show**

"Wait, Hinata, I thought you said that was just a ring you had picked up from your travels?" Kiba asked.

"N-N-No Kiba, someone special bought it for me, and he is the only one who knew about it," Hinata said turning to the Akatsuki member. Hinata put her hand up to the man, and slowly removed his mask. As she did, she revealed blue eyes that she had known for a very, very long time. "N-N-N-Naruto-Kun?"

"Yes, its me Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he threw his mask to the side. Hinata froze in shock again, and then took a step back.

"I-I-I thought you, you were dead?" Hinata said.

"Wait, if you are Akatsuki, why hasn't the village confirmed you as rouge?" Shino said.

"Because, I'm not really Akatsuki," Naruto said removing the cloak, revealing torn clothes that were underneath.

"What happened?" Serenity asked.

"I attack a member of the Akatsuki, and almost got my butt kicked, but I finally beat him. I didn't notice how bad I was torn up until after. So I borrowed his cloak, so I wouldn't get sick or more injured from having really no clothes." Naruto said. Hinata looked at his tattered clothes, then turned to Kiba.

"Kiba, Shino, take Serenity and Marik back home, and inform Lady Hokage what we have found out."

"What about you mommy?" Serenity said.

"Are you coming home too mommy?" Marik said.

"Yes, I will be home soon after, don't worry about me my sweets, now please go with your uncles!" Hinata said hugging her kids. Serenity and Marik followed Kiba, Akamaru and Shino back to the village, leaving Hinata alone with Naruto in the woods.

"So, Hinata, H-How have you been?" Naruto said trying to make conversation. Hinata looked back at him, with tears starting to fall down her face. Naruto looked at her crying, and started to cry himself. "Hinata, I-I-I'm so sorry."

"Naruto, you have no idea how much I have missed you in the last 5 years. I don't think you will ever know!" Hinata said.

"Well, it looked like you have moved on perfectly fine," Naruto said looking away from Hinata. Hinata looked at him in disbelief.

"Naruto, I could never move on from you," Hinata said blushing. Naruto shockingly looked up at Hinata

"Then whose children are…" Naruto's eyes went wide. "Two nights before I left, wasn't it?"

"Yes Naruto, but the moment I found out, you had already left the village, I didn't have a chance to tell you at all!" Hinata said crying on her knees now.

"So, you are saying that Marik and Serenity are my kids?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded. Hinata was worried, she had not had any of these thoughts since the day she found out she was pregnant. Was he not gonna come home? Was he going to kill her and then the kids? What was he going to do? Suddenly, Hinata was overcome by two strong arms coming around her. Naruto was hugging her and crying into her shoulder.

"N-N-Naruto?" Hinata asked. Naruto didn't answer for a second.

"Hinata, I am so sorry I left, I can't believe I have been gone five years and I missed out on all of this, seeing the kids born, even knowing I had kids! But most of all that is hurting me, and that has hurt me for the longest time, was not being able to be with you!" Naruto said still crying into her shoulder. Hinata returned the hug and cried into his shoulder as well.

"Mommy!" Serenity and Marik screamed as they came out of the woods to be with their mom.

"What are you two doing here, I thought I told you to go with your uncles?"

"We told them we were not leaving until you were with us mommy," Serenity said giving her mother a hug.

"Plus, you never told us who he is?" Marik said.

"Well," Hinata said smiling at Naruto, who smiled back. "This is your father!"

"DADDY!" Serenity and Marik yelled running to give Naruto a hug.

"Are you coming home with us?"

"Of course I will, a strong little one like you needs his dad around to train him." Naruto said to Marik.

"What about me daddy?"

"Well, a young lady like you also needs her daddy, but you also have a great mother to train with."

"Well then, lets go home!" Serenity said. The family, finally reunited, walked toward the leaf village. As they walked Naruto was caught up on everything. On Serenity's dream of being Hokage, which he smiled at, to Marik's attitude, which made Naruto laugh. Then Hinata spoke up.

"Well, Marik, I thought you wanted to be trained by the great Namikaze? Is your dad a better choice?"

"YES! OF COURSE MY DADDY IS BETTER!" Marik yelled so excited to finally have his dad. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, you know Marik, I have a secret to tell you and your sister," Naruto said kneeling down to their level as they ran to him.

"What is it?"

"My name, is Naruto Namikaze, and I am, the Great Namikaze," Naruto whispered to the kids. Serenity and Marik's eyes widened at the sound of the words coming out of Naruto's mouth.

"My daddy?"

"The Great Namikaze?"

"Yes," Naruto said smiling.

"Oh My God, I actually get to be trained by the great Namikaze, who is also my father, no one could ever top that!" Marik said.

"I'm just happy to have my daddy back!" Serenity said jumping onto Naruto's shoulder and starting to fall asleep. "I love you daddy!"

"I love you to my little Princess!" Naruto said. Serenity smiled at the nickname as she drifted off to sleep. Marik jumped up onto his other shoulder and kissed his dad.

"I love you daddy! I'm so happy you are coming home!" Marik said also drifting to sleep.

"I love you to my little man, and I am happy too!" Naruto said as Marik fell asleep.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too, Hinata," Naruto said as he kissed Hinata.

**Well, I'm not done I guess, but only if people review, idk if people want to hear more or if I should just stop it here. Please review and I will figure it out.**


	7. Naruto returns home

**Ok, since I got reviews about continuing I guess I will continue it for a little longer.**

As Hinata and Naruto returned to the village, they noticed a huge mob of people at the gate. The first person they saw… was Lady Tsunade. As the mob noticed Hinata and Naruto they ran at them. Naruto froze for a second as he quickly grabbed the children off his shoulders.

"So, you're finally home," Tsunade said giving one of her, happy-ish smiles.

"Yes I am, well, if I am welcome back atleast?" Naruto said putting his hand to the back of his head.

"Well, as long as you answer me one question," Tsunade said looking over Naruto. Naruto looked puzzled for a second then remembered that he was still wearing the Akatsuki cloak. Naruto blushed a little bit.

"Well, you see," Naruto began as Kiba ran up to him.

"Here you go Naruto, some non tattered clothes, Hinata kept them just in case you did come back." Kiba said handing him the clothes. Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata who was blushing at him. Naruto gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, now, long story short, I attacked the Akatsuki member, beat him, and wore his robe because my clothes are all tattered," Naruto said pulling the robe back just enough to get the point across.

"So what have you been doing all these years?" Ino asked.

"Well, I've gone to almost every village in the fire country and I have gone to many in the water and earth, but while in one of those villages, I came across a fortune teller. She told me that I would be engaged in a great battle, then after I won the battle, I would find out my true meaning in life, and my life would be changed forever. She also mentioned that, along the way, I would find my true love, as if she had been waiting for me for years," Naruto said looking back at Hinata. Hinata blushed even more then before. Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten and Temari all gave a big "Aww".

"Ok, then you will give me a full debrief on everywhere you went to, everyone back home, nothing more here." Tsunade said.

"Excuse me Lady Hokage," Naruto said being fully formal, which surprised everyone.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Is it possible to, have some rest before I debrief, I am a little tired from my travel, and I would like to get caught up with a few things before I do anything."

"I honor your request," Tsunade said turning around to walk away with the rest of the crowd, till she stopped and turned back around at Naruto. "But, if you really want to get caught up with the village, you may need these," Tsunade said throwing him a set of keys. Naruto looked at the keys and noticed they had the Namikaze symbol on one side, and the Uzumaki side on the other. He looked at Tsunade with a glow in his eyes.

"Are, Are these what I think they are?" Naruto asked. All Tsunade did was walk away. She didn't need to give him an answer to his question. Hinata walked closer to Naruto and looked at the keys.

"Naruto, what are those?"

"These are the keys to my fathers estate, well, OUR estate now!"

"Wait, What?" Hinata asked completely confused. Naruto smiled, picked his kids back, up off the ground where he had laid them and stated walking into the village. Hinata was still puzzled but followed Naruto. Naruto looked through the village not looking at all the buildings, it seemed he was set on one place only. He suddenly got to a patch of woods and stood there for a moment. Hinata finally caught up to him and looked at the trees. "Naruto what is it?"

"Well, lets see if I can get in," Naruto said walking up to the large tree in the middle. "RELEASE!" Suddenly the trees stated to disappear and there, where the trees had been before, lay a beautiful house. "Welcome to the Namikaze estate Hinata!"

"What? This is the estate?" The estate was much smaller then the other clans buildings, but Hinata assumed because there wasn't many Namikaze's that there was no need for a big area like the Uchiha's or the Hyuuga's. The Namikaze estate looked much bigger then the appartment her and the kids were living in. She knew the kids would be happy living here, that is, if Naruto wanted to live here. By the look on his face, he did.

"Yes Hinata, welcome, to our new home." Hinata smiled as he said "our". Naruto brought the kids inside the building with Hinata at his side. The inside of the house looked brand new, it even smelled brand new. Naruto walked through the kitchen area and placed the kids in two of the four bedrooms down the hallway. Then he walked back to Hinata who was admiring everything in the living and kitchen area. "So, what do you think Hinata?"

"It's, It's, It's amazing!" Hinata said giving him another hug.

"Why don't we rest before going to see our friends and moving the rest of the stuff in?" Naruto asked as he slowly walked back down the hallway to another bedroom. Hinata smiled again and followed him to what seemed the Master bedroom. Hinata decided to lay on the bed while Naruto went to change into the non tattered clothes Kiba had brought him. After getting redressed, Naruto walked over to the bed and laid next to Hinata, put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "I love you Hinata"

"I love you too Naruto," There was silence before she spoke again. "Promise you won't leave?"

"Promise" Naruto said sealing the promise with a kiss on Hinata's lips.

**Ok, another Chapter, the next chapter will probably be moving in or something and how the kids are training, if you have any ideas please tell me in review!**


	8. House work

_Sorry, had to edit it, the paint colors weren't right for Hinata, didn't mean yellow, I meant blue._

_Hinata suddenly woke up from her sleep. She looked around hoping that her dream, wasn't a dream. She was in a different bedroom then her room at her apartment, but when she looked around, she was alone. Hinata decided to get up and find out where she was. As she opened the door of the room she could hear the kids in another room laughing and screaming._

"_Marik, Serenity, you need to stop screaming, you are going to wake up your mother," a man said. Hinata smiled, she knew her dream, wasn't a dream. Naruto was actually home. "Why don't you come eat, breakfast is ready, I cooked you eggs, bacon, and cinnamon rolls."_

"_YAY! Daddy you are the best!" Marik said._

"_I love cinnamon rolls!"_

"_You are just like your mother," Naruto said apparently smiling. Hinata walked out._

"_So you remembered?"_

"_Good morning, did the kids wake you up?"_

"_No, I had a dream, and I'm happy that it wasn't a dream though," Hinata said walking over and putting her arm around Naruto. Naruto smiled and handed her a plate with Cinnamon rolls on it. Hinata smiled at him taking the plate and kissing Naruto. The kids laughed to see their mother happy._

"_So, daddy, what are we going to do today?" Marik asked his father with a mouth full of food. Naruto looked at him with a glare._

"_Well, one, no talking with your mouth full young man, that's not polite, and two, after I go debrief Lady Hokage, we are gonna start moving all your things from the appartment into your new rooms."_

"_REALLY!" The kids said!_

"_Yeah, and if you eat all your breakfast, I will take you to go get paint for your walls since we will be able to paint your rooms!" Hinata said._

"_REALLY! Oh My God, we love you mommy and daddy!" The kids said, starting to stuff their faces after talking. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled._

"_So, what color you thinking for our room?" Naruto asked kissing Hinata's cheek._

"_You will see, I'm going to surprise you," Hinata said smiling back._

"_Mommy, we are done!" Marik said showing his plate._

"_What would you like us to do?" Serenity said showing her plate._

"_Put the plates in the sink and then go to your rooms and decide what colors you want, I will be in in a minute to get your color choice." Hinata said smiling at the kids. The kids ran over to the sink, dropped their dishes and ran to their rooms. "Finally, some time alone!" Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Hinata's head dropped as Naruto walked over to the door. Temari stood at the door._

"_Good morning Naruto, sorry to bug you this early in the morning but Lady Hokage and the Kazekage would like to see you now," Temari said smiling._

"_Wait, Gaara's here?"_

"_Yes, he's been here all week, but he was in a meeting yesterday when you arrived. That's why Lady Hokage decided he should be in the debriefing."_

"_I will be on my way." Naruto said quickly walking over to Hinata. "I will be home soon, I promise," Kissing Hinata, then running out of the house. Hinata smiled and walked to Marik's room._

"_So, Marik, what color would you like in your room?"_

"_I want orange and black mommy,"_

"_Really?" Hinata smiled, "How would you put it?"_

"_It would be orange walls with black swirls!"_

"_What about yellow and red swirls?"_

"_That would be AWESOME MOMMY!" Marik said giving her a hug. Hinata giggled and walked into Serenity's room._

"_Ok sweetie, what color would you like?"_

"_Can I get dark blue walls with green, and orange stripes? Just the stripes are really small."_

"_Sure, we can do that," Hinata said ushering Serenity out the door. "Come on Marik, time to go!" The three walked out of the house and walked down to the store to buy the paint. As they arrived at the store, Hinata saw Kiba standing inside. "Hello Kiba!"_

"_Hinata, there you are, I went by your appartment this morning and you weren't there?"_

"_Yeah, we are living at the Namikaze estate,"_

"_Really? Where is that?"_

"_I'll show you, just after we buy paint for the bedrooms," Hinata said looking at the kids._

"_I'm getting orange and red and yellow and black!" Marik said. The shop owner hear Marik and smirked as he grabbed some paint for the family. Kiba started laughing._

"_Wow, you really are your father," Kiba said laughing._

"_I'm getting dark blue walls with small dark and light green and orange stripes," Serenity said. Kiba looked at her and smiled._

"_Pretty much like your mother Serenity," Kiba said and smiled at Hinata. As Hinata walked up to the counter to order the paint, the shop owner already had all the colors pulled out._

"_Are there any other colors you need? Like for your master bedroom?"_

"_Umm, yes, could I possibly get another bucket or both the orange and the blue paint?" Hinata said smiling. Kiba laughed and Hinata turned around._

"_Trying to united both your favorite colors?" Kiba said still laughing. Hinata smiled and nodded. "Need help painting?"_

"_We could use help painting and moving our things from the apartment to the house." Hinata said._

"_Well, I could go get some friends to help, I bet Ino, Sakura and Ten Ten would like to help paint, and I can see if Shino and Lee want to help move stuff. Maybe even Neji?"_

"_You're awesome Kiba!" Hinata said giving him a hug. "Why don't you help us take this stuff to the house so I can show you where it is," Hinata said paying for the paint and grabbing some of the cans. Hinata handed two of the cans to Marik, two to Serenity and then her and Kiba took the rest of the paint. Akamaru grabbed the bag of paint brushes and other items in his mouth and followed. The kids ran to the house and Hinata quickly caught up with them. When Hinata and the kids got to the house, Kiba stopped in shock. He never knew that there was a house here, and the house looked amazing, even though it didn't look like a clan estate. Hinata called to Kiba, which knocked him out of his shock and he ran into the house._


	9. Painting

"You can put the paint on the floor Kiba," Hinata said as the kids ran with their paint into their rooms.

"Wow, nice place Hinata!" Kiba said looking around at the house. "I have never seen this house, where has this been?"

"It's been under a special Genjutsu since Naruto was born, he broke it yesterday when we came home. I was just as shocked as you were Kiba," Hinata said laughing at his reaction.

"Well, let me go get the girls and some of the guys and I will be back!" Kiba said jumping on Akamaru's back and running to get the rest of the group. Hinata smiled and then walked over to the kids.

"Serenity, why don't we help your brother paint his room, then we can see how much more we need for your room,"

"ok mommy," Serenity said running out of her room into Marik's room. The three started to paint the wall the neon orange (imagine Naruto's jumpsuit orange). After the three of them had finished one full wall, Hinata heard a knock at the door. As she walked to it the kids kept painting. Hinata opened the door and there was Ino, Sakura, and Temari.

"Are you serious? This is where you are living?" Sakura said in shock.

"Yeah, Welcome to the Namikaze estate,' Hinata said smiling, "Did you come to help paint?"

"Well, Kiba said you needed some help, so we volunteered to come paint, Ten Ten is at the apartment packing stuff for the boys to bring over, so they didn't miss anything," Ino said smiling.

"So is it only us girls painting?" suddenly there was another knock at the door. Hinata walked to the door and opened it, Shikamaru stood there in the door way.

"Hey Hinata!" Shikamaru said smiling, "Nice place!"

"Thanks, you come to help paint?"

"If its ok with you, Temari kind of pushed me to help paint, since the guys have the packing."

"That's ok with me! Come on we are starting Marik's room first, unless you girls wanna start Serenity's," Hinata said with a smile. The group split up, with Shikamaru and Temari going to help Marik finish his room, Ino and Sakura going into Serenity's room with her to start painting. Hinata smiled and walked into her room to paint. After an hour or so, Marik's room was painted, including the little swirls, (like on Naruto's shoulder.) After, Marik went to go help Serenity, and Temari and Shikamaru went to help Hinata. After another hour, Serenity's room was done as well and Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji and Ten Ten, walked in the house with all the stuff from the apartment. The kids ran into the living room to grab all their stuff, and to hug their family.

"Thank you guys! You're the best!" Marik said with orange paint on his face. Kiba laughed. Serenity ran out into the living room when she saw that her little fox stuffed animal was home.

"YAY BIBI is back!" Serenity said hugging the little fox. Kiba wanted to laugh, but held it in.

"What's the name of your fox Serenity?" Lee asked.

"BiBi, well, at least, that's what its nickname is, I named him after the Kyubi!" Serenity said smiling. Lee looked at her confused, but she ran into her room before he could say another word.

"Lee, are you that dumb?" Neji said.

"No, its for the nine tailed fox, right?"

"Yes, Hinata must have told her," Ten Ten said.

"Nope, she found it out in school," Hinata said coming down the hallway, "She said to become Hokage, she would have to overcome all obstacles, and she decided to have a thing for fox, so she named it Kyubi, she still doesn't know about Naruto."

"Where is the Knucklehead anyway," Shino said.

"He should be still debriefing the Hokage, and the Kazekage on what has happened in the past few years. Hopefully before he gets home, we can have the whole house set up, including our room." Hinata said smiling. Ten Ten smiled.

"Well, why don't the boys leave and you and me and the other girls can decorate the house!" Ten Ten said happily. The boys looked at her like she was nuts.

"Well, we can do that after lunch, why don't I cook for everyone," Hinata said smiling and walking to the kitchen. Everyone walked into the kitchen area and the kids sat in their seats. "Well what does everyone want?"

"RAMEN!" the kids yelled. Everyone burst into laughter as the kids smiled.


	10. Lunch

Chap 10

After cooking Ramen for the kids, Hinata cooked some extra for everyone else. As everyone ate Hinata looked around the room to see all her friends smiling and goofing and eating. She had a tear roll down her face when all of a sudden the door opened.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Naruto said walking in with Gaara behind him.

"DADDY!" The kids said running to their father. Sakura also stood up and walked to Gaara, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, I didn't see that coming!" Naruto said surprised at the kiss between Sakura and Gaara.

"Yeah, well a lot of things have changed since you were gone," Sakura said smiling and hanging on to Gaara's arm. Gaara gave a smile which also surprised Naruto, but Hinata giggled.

"Daddy, since your home will you train with me?"

"No train with me daddy!"

"You have mommy, I need to train with daddy!" Everyone started laughing, including gaara.

"Marik, Serenity, why don't we wait until after your father has eaten lunch, all of us ate, now he needs too," Hinata said walking over to Naruto.

"What's for lunch babe," Naruto asked. Hinata's face turned red when he said babe.

"Your favorite!"

"Ramen? Wow, I haven't had ramen in a long time!"

"Here you go," Hinata said handing him the bowl and kissing him on the cheek. Naruto sat down at the table and had a bite of ramen.

"Oh my god, this is the best Ramen I have ever had!" Naruto said stuffing his face. Hinata started to laugh, and then everybody joined in.

"Marik, Serenity why don't you finish unpacking your stuff and then change into your mission clothes," Hinata said motioning to the kids.

"Ok mommy," Serenity said putting BiBi down on the counter next to her father, and running to her room. Marik was already in his room changing. Naruto looked at the fox stuffed animal next to him and picked it up.

"What is this?" Naruto said confused.

"Oh, that's BiBi, its Serenity's stuffed fox." Hinata smiled.

"Mommy, did I leave Kyubi out there?" Serenity said yelling from her room.

"Yes, you left it right here," Hinata said walking down to the bedroom. When she came back Naruto looked at her funny. "What, I didn't tell her about the Kyubi, the academy did, she decided to name it."

"Ok mommy, I'm ready!" Marik said walking out in her orange shorts, red shirt and orange jacket.

"Awe, he looks like a little Naruto!" Sakura said smiling. Marik looked at her and smiled. Naruto looked at him and started laughing.

"Well, you do look like me!"

"Mommy, do you know where my hair tie is?" Serenity said walking out in her dark blue top and shorts with orange stripe down the side.

"yes, I have it, but I thought you were going to wear your coat with it sweetie, the one that your grandfather bought you,"

"Oh, so Hiashi gave her the cloak you had when you were younger?" Neji said.

"Yeah, he gave it to her last week,"

"But mommy, I don't wanna wear the Hyuga crest!" Hinata wanted to smile.

"Serenity, why don't you wear it, I know you like wearing a jacket while your fighting as protection. If you want I will go get you another jacket later on. Plus you haven't even wore it yet."

"Ok mommy," Serenity said walking to her room to put her jacket on then walking back into the kitchen. Serenity looked just like her mother did when she was that age. Serenity walked over to her mother so Hinata could put the hair tie in her hair. Serenity had much longer hair they Hinata did, and Serenity loved having it up in a bun (Ten Ten's fault.)

"Ok kids, why don't you go to the training area and I will be right there,"

"which one mommy?"

"Why don't you go in the back yard? There is plenty of room out there, plus everyone can stay and watch if they want," Naruto said getting up and putting the bowl in the sink.

"I would love to stay and watch, but Gaara needs to start heading back to Suna," Temari said standing up from sitting on Shikamaru's lap.

"Actually Temari, Tsunade wanted to know if we could stay another day, apparently, there is going to be team selections and then a special promotion tomorrow," Gaara said.

"Promotion?" Naruto asked.

"You will find out tomorrow," Gaara said smiling, Sakura still on his arm.

"Well, if it's what you want gaara then I guess we are staying for a little bit longer then," Temari said smiling at Shikamaru.

"Well, after the promotion ceremony, who ever it is, why doesn't everyone come here!" Hinata said as everyone looked at her.

"Yeah, we will have a huge welcome back party for Naruto and a congrats party for whomever gets promoted!" Ten Ten said smiling.

"Sounds good to me, but I think it is time to go see how well the kids have been trained," Naruto said.

"Well, I hope they learned a lot since it was Iruka-sensei who is their teacher," Sakura said.

"cool," Naruto said walking out to the backyard where his kids were. Everyone followed him out.

~sorry its not very long, but I hope its still good, two chapters in one day, I'm happy, next chapter I will add some of my fan characters in. Just to make some couples, lol…


	11. Showing Off

Sorry it been a while, I have been having a hard time coming up with another chapter

Chapter 11

As everyone walked outside, and went to the back training grounds, they saw Marik and Serenity sparing. As they admired the kids fighting styles they noticed that Serenity was not using her Byakugan. As Serenity ran circles around her brother, everyone noticed that she had great agility, without the Byakugan. Serenity finally attacked her brother after a few seconds, and Marik couldn't see her at all.

"GENTLE FIST!" Serenity yelled as she attacked her brother. As she hit Marik, he disappeared. "Dang it, Marik!" Serenity calmed down after realizing it was a clone. As she stood perfectly still listening to her surroundings, she could hear Marik sneak up on her from behind. Marik went to attack her with a shuriken when Serenity grabbed his hand and flipped him over her back, landing on the ground in front of her. "Are you done yet Marik? I told you, even without my Byakugan I could kick your butt!" putting her hands on her hips.

"That's no fair Serenity! Just because you are an actual Hyuga doesn't mean anything!" Marik said coming at her with more clones throwing kunai at her. Serenity dodged every single one.

"Hey, you are able to use Shadow Clones! I'm not! So I think that is fair!" Serenity said attacking every single shadow clone, then knocking Marik to the ground with her foot pushed down on his back. "You done yet brother?"

"SERENITY! GET OFF ME!"

"Ok, ok, why don't you stop arguing kids," Hinata said smiling at her kids. Serenity lifted her foot off of Marik and sat on a rock on the other side of the grounds. Marik looked at Serenity with a glare, and then got up off the ground and walked over to Hinata and hugged her leg. "It's ok sweetie."

"Hey Marik, I bet if you ask your father, he could show you a nice fight, maybe that will get your confidence up?" Sakura said. Marik's eyes lit up bright as he looked at his father. Naruto laughed at the look that Marik was giving him and messed up his hair.

"Actually, I would love to see you in action again Naruto," Hinata said blushing. All the girls looked at Naruto, then looked at Hinata and smiled. The guys looked at the girls weird until they realized what they were thinking.

"I say Naruto fights someone we choose," Sakura said looking at the group. All the girls smiled except for Hinata who knew they were up to something. Hinata looked at them then realized they were looking at her with evil looks. Hinata smiled and nodded her head in agreement. She knew they wanted her to battle Naruto, since she had grown up too while he was gone.

"Ok, sounds good to me, whose my opponent?" Naruto as he walked to the grounds in front of him, turning around towards the group. Hinata smiled and blushed a little bit. She motioned Serenity to come back over to the group. Serenity ran over to her mother, gave here a hug, then stood with Sakura. Hinata took of her dark purple jacket that she was wearing over her mission clothes and started walking towards Naruto putting her hair up in a pony tail. "H-Hinata, what are you doing?"

"Naruto, they want me to be your opponent," Hinata said standing in front of him on the opposite side of the field. Naruto looked shocked for a second. "Oh, and Naruto, I'm not holding back, so you better not either!" Naruto smiled at her and entered a fighting stance. Sakura counted down from three and then the battle began. Hinata waited for Naruto's first move because she knew if she tried to attack now, it would only be a shadow clone. Naruto took this as an advantage, so he took it.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as four clones popped out of nowhere. Hinata smiled, Naruto did as she predicted. Hinata activated her Byakugan and sensed where the real Naruto was standing, as she did so, she quickly launched forward to attack the real Naruto. Hinata and Naruto attacked and blocked each other for another ten minutes before finally, Sakura interrupted their battle.

"Ok, you guys are so close, this battle will never end, I say it should end now," Sakura said smiling. Naruto and Hinata looked at Sakura with tired eyes. They both were panting, and they didn't even use most of their jutsu's. Serenity and Marik ran to their parents.

"Mommy, you were amazing!" Serenity said giving her mother a hug.

"I thought you were great daddy," Marik said hugging his father. Naruto smiled.

"Wow, you really have grown Hinata, something apparently I missed," Naruto said sighing.

"Well, if it wasn't for these two, and Sakura of course, I wouldn't of trained at all, all I would have done is sit on the couch and read, hoping you returned. But, thanks to them, I am stronger then I have ever been, but so are you Naruto, you have grown up too." Hinata said panting and then walking over to the group. "So, am I still meeting with you tomorrow Neji?"

"If you would like to Hinata, it is up to you though, I thought you would want to spend some time with Naruto, since he is finally home."

"Well, maybe, I don't know yet."

"DADDY CAN YOU SHOW US A COOL MOVE!" Serenity and Marik yelled to their father. Naruto smiled and created a Shadow clone. He started to form a Rasengan in his hand.

"This, is the legendary Rasengan, only a few people can actually use this jutsu, and that would only be, Me, Jiraya, and Kakashi, along with the 4th Hokage, who was actually your grandfather," Naruto said smiling, the kids watched with wide eyes as they examined every single move he made. Suddenly Naruto hit a tree, having to release the Rasengan, before it grew out of control. Serenity and Marik looked at Naruto with bright eyes as they watched the impact of the Rasengan.

"DADDY can you teach us?" Marik and Serenity asked.

"Well, I don't know if you can do it, we will try though, but you have to promise me, that is one of you can't do it, then the other won't use it against the other. It's a very powerful jutsu, and I don't want you using it on each other. Is that clear?"

"Yes daddy!" Serenity and Marik both said with smiles on their faces.

"Ok, we will start training tomorrow, I am a little tired and I need to rest before teaching you two," Naruto said smiling. The kids agreed and walked back to the rest of the group.

~Sorry this chapter is so short.. I need something else to help me.. I have no creativeness in me right now I guess~


	12. The Evil, draws near

Sorry its so late, still don't know what else I should add to this story, so this is how im going to start it.

_Somewhere, away from Konoha_

"I know, you know where he is little one!" a man said. A little girl tied against a tree in the middle of the woods.

"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about sir," the little girl said trying to wiggle out of the ropes. The man walked up to her, a Kunai, up against her throat. The young girls tears started to fall.

"Where is he! I am not going to ask again!"

"I told you sir, I don't know what your talking about!" The little girl shrieked.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki, he was here a few days ago, and I need to find him!"

"I, I don't know an Uzumaki, but Namikaze left here a few days ago, he saw the fortuneteller then left! O-Other then that I have no idea where he is sir!" The little girl screamed. The man lowered the Kunai away from her neck. The little girl quieted down, tears still falling from her face. The man cut the ropes off the little girl, then disappeared, leaving the young girl defenseless, in the middle of the woods. The man suddenly appeared in a cave, about a village over.

"Where have you been?" Another man said, sitting in a chair.

"I was out gathering information, trying to find where our target is going, Master,"

"Let me guess, nothing good to come of it,"

"W-Well, I found out he just left the village two days.."

"Enough Aaron!" The second man said getting up out of his chair. "You have failed me again, once more, and I will kill you!"

"But, But!"

"Leave!" Aaron quickly disappeared. The other man slowly sat back in her chair.

"Aaron disobey you again my love?" a female voice came from behind the man. The man smirked.

"I thought I told you not to sneak up on me like that Artemis?" The man said. Artemis finally came into view. She wasn't a young girl, she was an older girl, about 24 or so, with long, black hair, that draped down past her back. The outfit she was wearing wasn't more then a fishnet stockings and undershirt, black skirt, and a very low v-neck top. The man stood up and walked over to her, placing her into a hug. Artemis looked into the mans eyes and smiled.

"Aaron must have made you angry my love, your Sharingan is showing," She said seductively to the man, making him smile. Artemis smiled back and was about to kiss her man, when she was rudely interrupted.

"Master! I have urgent news!" the women who had appeared said.

"What is it Sable!" The man turned to look at her.

"He has been spotted, Naruto Namikaze! He is back, he has returned, to Konoha sir!" Sable said bowing to her master.

"Good job Sable, my dear, you have proven yourself well."

"Should I send my team out to attack Konoha Master?"

"No, not this moment, if anyone would be going, it would be me!" Sable bowed her head and left the room. After she had left, the man sat in his chair for a moment. "Karin!"

"Yes master?" Karin walked out of a side room.

"I want you, and a few other of your team members to spy on little Konoha, I need information," The man said, his red eyes full of rage.

"Yes Sir!" Karin said disappearing. Suddenly, the man turned to Artemis. "My love, I think it is time that I return to Konoha!"

"Will I be coming with you my dear?" Artemis smirked, "I would love some revenge for my father, even if you were the one to kill him," The man smirked back at her and kissed her on the lips.

"You are truly your fathers daughter Artemis, of course you will be coming, how can I leave my wife behind," The man said. "Plus, if Orochimaru was alive, he would love to see you destroy the village along side me.

"Thank you my love," Artemis said as she started walking away.

"We will leave in four days, I will be leaving for a few my dear, I need to take care of some business that Aaron, could not," He frowned as he walked away from her.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes my lovely Uchiha?"

"Be ruthless!" Artemis smiled. Sasuke smiled and then disappeared.

~Well, I think that Sasuke should have someone too! And I don't think Sakura is that bad, that's kinda why she is with gaara in my stories, I really hope you don't mind. Plus, it gives more drama I think, especially since, Orochimaru is Artemis's father!~


	13. The Reveal

"Well Naruto, I think it is getting late, I guess I will take my leave, but I will see you tomorrow," Gaara said as he started to walk away. "Oh and Naruto?"

"Yes Gaara?"

"It is nice to have you home, we will have to see if you still can match my power," Gaara smirked. Naruto smiled back and then gave Gaara a thumbs up.

"You're on my friend!" Naruto smiled and Hinata smiled as well. She missed how he never backed down from a challenge. Serenity and Marik had walked back to the training area and started to spar again. As Gaara walked away, Sakura, Temari and Shikamaru followed him.

"We will see you tomorrow Naruto!" Sakura said smiling as she still hung on to Gaara's arm. Shikamaru and Temari waved and then the four disappeared behind the house. Naruto turned to the rest of the group and smiled.

"You know what, I'm happy I went to that fortuneteller back in that other village, if I didn't I wouldn't be here with all my friends!" Naruto said smiling. Everyone smiled back and Lee gave him a thumbs up. Hinata wasn't listening at that moment, she was looking at the kids as they were training.

"One thing Naruto," Neji said walking up to Naruto.

"Yeah?"

"Never leave Hinata alone again, Got it?" Neji stated with and anger starting to arise. Naruto's head lowered in shame.

"Got it Neji," Naruto said to Neji. Neji gave a smirk, and then started walking away. Ten Ten gave Naruto a hug, then ran after Neji.

"I will see you tomorrow Hinata! We will finish decorating then!" Ten Ten said knocking Hinata out of her dazed look at the kids.

"Oh, Bye Ten Ten, bye Neji!" Hinata yelled waving at them. Lee, Ino, Kiba, and Shino all decided to leave as well, giving Hinata hugs, and then left. Naruto looked over at the kids and smiled. They were both working so hard at their training. Even though Serenity looked like her mother, Naruto knew that she was like him in many ways. He just hoped that both her and Marik, would be able to do the Rasengan. Hinata looked at Naruto and walked over to him. "Naruto, is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all, just thinking about how the kids look so much like us when we were younger. I just wish, that, that I could relive the last five years. I wouldn't have left, and I wouldn't have been as stupid!" Naruto said looking down at the ground, putting his hands in his pockets. Hinata gave him a hug.

"Naruto, don't worry about the past, that is the past, not the present, and not the future. No one cares about the past, and what you have or haven't done, its you I care about! Hinata said with tears coming down her eyes. Naruto saw the tears and held her closer. Thanking god that the kids were not paying attention. Naruto started to play with her hair, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I am, and like I swore to Neji, I will never leave you again Hinata, you are way to important to me, and I should of known that before, that's why I'm back, I'm going to prove to you that I have changed!" Naruto said pulling Hinata's face up so she could see him. Naruto was crying, and Hinata felt bad and continued to cry. "I am not that hyperactive knucklehead I was before. I didn't care really about anything except myself. I-I-I can't believe that I left you just like that, after our date, the kiss, and, well, everything."

"Naruto, don't worry, none of that matters anymore, you are here now, and that's all that counts, now why don't we go inside so I can start to cook dinner," Hinata said smiling and wiping the tears away. Naruto looked at the sundial that was on the grounds, and it was almost 5 o'clock already.

"Ok, lets go inside, but what you cooking?"

"I was thinking some barbeque maybe, but that is up to you, unless you want ramen again," Hinata said smiling. Naruto's eyes lit up. "Ok, guess its Ramen for supper. Serenity, Marik, me and your father are going to go in and start dinner, you have an hour or so before you have to come in though. Be careful!"

"Ok mom, we will!" Serenity and Marik both said as Hinata and Naruto walked inside the house. After they walked inside Hinata smiled and started to walk to the bedroom. Naruto was confused for a second, then he remembered that the kids had painted their rooms today. Naruto smiled as he walked down the hallway, and walked into Marik's room. The bright Orange of the walls made Naruto laugh out loud, and when he saw the Uzumaki crest all over, he smiled really bright. After looking in Marik's room he walked over to the next door, Serenity's room. As he opened the door he could see the green and orange stripes. They really did know their father. Naruto smiled bright since they both had orange on the walls. And with the colors on the blue, you could really tell she was Hinata's daughter. As he went to walk out of the room, Naruto notice a mural, of a calm, yet powerful Nine tailed fox on the wall. Naruto was shocked, he couldn't believe she had put the Kyubi on her wall.

_**Well, it looks like your daughter likes me, that's sweet~ The Kyubi suddenly stated.**_

Well apparently, she even has a stuffed fox named after you. The thing is, she doesn't even know where you are, neither does Marik. Wait, where were you when I was battling Hinata, I was out of chakra and energy fast with all the hits she was throwing at me.

_**Sorry, I was, umm, I was sleeping, and I didn't know you were fighting~ The Kyubi said trying to figure out an alibi. **_Naruto laughed. _**So when are you going to bring me out, since we already know that I can't be any trouble in my little fox form.**_ Naruto paused at the thought. He didn't think about that. He could bring out the Kyubi, and have him be a 'pet' for Serenity and Marik.

Maybe in a few days, I think Serenity would be happy to have you as a pet. The Kyubi smiled at the thought of being out in the open, and being able to be loved. The Kyubi had gotten sick of being angry all the time and had finally turned good. But since Naruto would never let him out in the open, even if he was only a little one tailed fox, he couldn't be loved. (sorry I felt bad for him too.) Naruto walked out of Serenity's room, and started to walk into the Master bedroom. Hinata had walked in here only moments ago, and he had not seen her leave yet, so he was hoping she was still in there. As Naruto opened the door he was shocked. Half the room was the orange color in Marik's room, it also had blue spots, with orange Uzumaki crests in them. As the room centered, the orange, turned the blue of Serenity's room, and the spots, turned Orange with Blue Uzumaki Crests. Naruto saw above the King size bed, which was in the middle of the room, against the back wall, was a single Hyuga crest. Naruto smiled, he didn't wasn't Hinata separated from her clan, and he didn't want the kids, especially Serenity, to loose her heritage.

"So, what do you think Naruto?" Hinata said surprising Naruto from behind.

"It's amazing Hinata, did you do this al by yourself?"

"No, Temari and Shikamaru helped me, I couldn't do all the painting along with the moving." Naruto gave her a kiss.

"Your amazing Hinata," Naruto said giving Hinata another kiss. "Umm, do you mind if I take a walk until dinner is ready?"

"Sure, I don't mind, you have a little while, just, don't get lost now," Hinata said smiling and walking out of the room to the kitchen. Naruto smiled, followed her to the kitchen, gave her another kiss, and walked out the front door. Naruto walked around for a while, looking at all the old places, that looked like they never changed. As Naruto approached an apartment complex, he noticed Sakura and Gaara were walking towards him, so he quickly ran up to them.

"Sakura, I need your help!"


	14. The Secret

Chapter 13

Sakura and Gaara both looked surprised when they saw Naruto running towards them

"Sakura, I need your help!" Naruto yelled as he got closer. Gaara could feel Sakura's emotions fly through his hand, since he was holding hers. Naruto finally reached the couple and stopped walking. Naruto seemed a bit confused and so did Sakura.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto bowed his head a little, as if in shame.

"Sakura, I-I-I want to make everything right, I-I want to prove to Hinata I still love her, and that I will always love her. What should I do? I need your help!" Naruto said with a little tear in his eye. Sakura was shocked that Naruto was coming to her for advise, her of all people! After everything they had gone through as kids. Sakura smiled as ideas came through her head.

"Well, Naruto, if you feel that in love with Hinata, and you know she feels the same way, maybe you should propose to her. Come on you already have kids together. Whether you meant to or not, is not the point, but, you came back to be with her. The least you can do is show her how much you love her by proposing." Sakura said smiling, then looked at Gaara, who smiled back. Naruto looked up at Sakura in amazement.

"You, you really think I should? But don't I have to ask for her fathers hand?"

"Well, you should if you want Hiashi's blessing. Even though Hinata was disowned from the Hyuga clan itself, due to the Hyuga council, she still talks to Hiashi, and him to her. I think it would be very, appropriate if you ask him." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her confused.

"What do you mean, she was disowned from the clan. Why?"

"When the council found out she was pregnant, with a non-Hyuga, they were frustrated. Hiashi tried to defend her, but nothing worked, so she was demanded to leave the Hyuga compound. That's why she was living in the apartment with the kids. Tsunade had paid the landlord for at least three years so Hinata could have a place to stay with the kids until she could return to work. Hiashi supported her as well, especially after he found out about Serenity and her Byakugan."

"Ar-Are you serious? I-I-I can't believe they would have done such a thing!" Naruto said frustrated. Sakura smiled giving Naruto a hug. She smiled since it was the first hug she had been able to give him in a while. Naruto smiled at the hug, then broke the hug. "Sakura, I have the money, and I want to get Hinata the perfect ring, but I have no idea where to start! Can you help me buy her the right one?" Gaara smiled behind the two.

'If I go with Sakura to help Naruto get Hinata a ring, I could also find out which one Sakura would want' Gaara said to himself.

"Yes, I will help you Naruto, do you have a little time now? We can go quickly right now, I know you have to run home for dinner with the family."

"Sure, sounds great, you coming to Gaara?" Naruto asked starting to follow Sakura. Gaara smiled and Sakura turned around, grabbing his arm.

"Of course he is coming Naruto!" Sakura said pulling Gaara's arm as they walked. Gaara was laughing on the inside, he was the only one who knew, that Sakura was falling right into his plan. As the couple and Naruto walked to a particular store, that Sakura picked out, it started to get dark. "Hurry, they are closing soon, and you are going to be late for dinner." Sakura said pulling both the boys into the store. Sakura walked up to the glass cases and smiled as she looked over them. Sakura picked out the top three on the list and showed them to Naruto. "Ok, well here are my choices for the rings." As Naruto looked over the rings Naruto smiled at each of them. The first ring Sakura chose, was an all diamond ring, silver band, plain and simple, exactly what Hinata liked, Simple. The second ring Naruto seriously liked. The ring was another silver band. The ring had a Dark blue sapphire in the middle, and two small almost orange crystals on either side. Naruto smiled, then looked to the third. The third was more of one that Sakura would like, but he laughed when he got the hint. Sakura wanted Gaara to know which one she wanted. Naruto wasn't that stupid anymore.

"Well, I like them all Sakura, I think the last one is a bit more you though… the Pink stone? Come on. I think I will get the Blue one," Naruto said pointing to the second one. The lady behind the counter nodded. As Naruto paid, Sakura walked out of the store with Gaara in tow. After about ten minutes, Sakura looked down at her watch, that was placed on her right wrist.

"What is taking him so long?"

"I will go check on him," Gaara said walking into the store.

"I wondered how long you were going to be out there before you came back in." Naruto said smiling at his friend.

"So you know my secret plan?"

"Yeah, and the special hints that Sakura was throwing, I know she wants it. But, I have a secret she doesn't know."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that pink ring she picked out?" Naruto said smiling. Gaara nodded as he looked a little confused. Naruto pointed out another ring in the case across the store from the rings before. As Naruto and Gaara both looked at the ring, Gaara smiled, and blushed at the thought.

"But, why didn't she see this?"

"Because I told her that I wanted a ring for Hinata, she was only looking at rings that would fit what I wanted, and when she was the other one, she just threw it in there as a bribe. I saw this one while you two walked outside. Gaara held the ring up and looked it over. The ring was also a silver band, but the ring was a little more sturdy, and with Sakura the way she was, it would work perfectly. The middle stone was a bright pink stone, something that matched Sakura to a T. The ring, like the one for Hinata, had two more stones on each side of the big stone. The little stones were red, and on the pink stone, was the symbol of love, just like the one on Gaara's forehead. Gaara smiled again. Naruto smiled and called the shop lady over to bag the ring. Gaara purchased the ring, and hit it in his gourd, since it never came off his back. As the two friends came out of the shop, Sakura walked over.

"What took you two so long?"

"I-I-I was having second thoughts about the perfect ring, good thing Gaara came in, he knocked some sense into me." Sakura smiled and gave him a hug and a gentle kiss on the lips. Naruto smiled at that sight.

"Well, its late Naruto, shouldn't you be getting back?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I have one more place to go, but yes, I will be on my way home soon. Thank you Sakura, for everything." Naruto said walking away from the two. Sakura smiled and then walked off with Gaara.

~Back at the house~

Hinata was almost finished with dinner when Serenity and Marik walked into the kitchen. Hinata turned around to look at the kicks and smiled. The kids were both covered in mud. Hinata laughed as she walked towards them.

"Why don't you two go change, and wash your hands, dinner is almost ready, and your father hasn't returned home yet."

"Where did he go mom?"

"He said he was going for a walk. He didn't say where though. But hurry kids, dinners going to get cold." Hinata said as the kids ran into their rooms, and into their bathrooms.


	15. The Blessing

Chapter 15

Hiashi Hyuga sat in his office holding a picture in his hands. It was his daughter, Hinata, he had not seen her in a week or so, and it had been years since he saw her smile. Hiashi had a tear coming down his face.

"I'm proud of you Hinata, not backing down against the council. I just wish I could have persuaded them to let you stay." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Enter" Suddenly, the door opened, the light only showing the mans silhouette. Hiashi looked a little shocked. The Silhouette looked like his old friend Minato, but he knew, that that could never be the case.

"Hiashi sir?" Hiashi recognize the voice, but he hadn't heard it in years.

"Naruto?" Hiashi questioned, not believing it even as he said it.

"Yes Hiashi sir, I-I know I am probably not your favorite person, since I left your daughter with such a burden," Naruto paused as tear were trying to form, "But I have returned, and I want to make things right again."

Hiashi smiled at Naruto. "Naruto, you are so much like your father, how I could not forgive you. Yes, I was a little upset that you left her, but what upset me the most, was the council, not you. No, I was happy, because Hinata was happy. Now that you are back, and I see that you are in so much pain from all this, I know you will do the right thing." Hiashi said standing up. Naruto was shocked that Hiashi was not mad at him.

"Yes, I'm trying to do the right thing, and that is why, I am starting off right with you. Although, the kids have already been born, I wish to do things proper, and I wish to ask for your blessing, to marry your daughter sir." Hiashi smiled.

"Of course I would approve Naruto, but I do have one question for you," Hiashi said walking right up to Naruto. Naruto nodded. "Will you be keeping the Uzumaki name? or will be taking the Namikaze name?" Naruto smiled at the question.

"I personally have already changed my name to Namikaze, and actually, we are living at the Namikaze estate, I would not allow Hinata and the kids to live in that apartment anymore." Hiashi smiled again and nodded.

"Just one thing Naruto, please don't…"

"Leave? Hurt her again?" Naruto interrupted, "there is no problem there sir, there is not a thought in my mind, nor will there ever be of leaving or hurting Hinata. I don't think I could do that, I would hurt myself in the process." Hiashi ignored the rude interruption and smiled.

"Then you are on good terms with me Naruto Namikaze." Hiashi nodded. Naruto nodded and left the room. After Hiashi sat back down in his chair and looked at another picture he had on his desk. It was a picture of him and Minato, from when they were kids. Hiashi thought back to when he was still alive. "You have an amazing son there my friend."

~back at the house~

The kids had all eaten and now Hinata and the kids were playing games in the living room. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Naruto. Hinata smiled and walked over as the kids tackled him. Naruto smiled and gave Hinata a kiss.

"Where have you been Naruto?"

"Sorry, I had to talk to someone, and lost track of time," Naruto said walking into the kitchen, grabbing his bowl of ramen and started shoveling it down. Hinata giggled at the shoveling of the food. The kids walked up to Naruto.

"Daddy?" Serenity said sweetly.

"Can we have a pet daddy? The apartment, we couldn't have one, and uncle Kiba has Akamaru," Marik said.

"Ok, well what pet would you want kids?" Naruto said before putting some ramen in his mouth.

"A FOX!" Naruto almost spit up the ramen he had in his mouth. Hinata ran over to him making sure he wasn't going to choke.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Naruto started laughing.

"Well then kids, I need you to sit down for a minute. I have to tell you a story." The kids looked at Naruto and then jumped on the couch. Hinata followed Naruto as he walked to the couch and sat on the coffee table. Naruto started to explain the story they already knew, about how the nine tailed fox attacked the village, and how it was sealed into a little boy.

"Daddy, we already know that story."

"yes, everyone knows that story, but you don't know the details." Naruto said. "The fourth Hokage, was the one who sealed the Kyubi inside the boy, into his newborn son. That newborn son, was me, The fourth Hokage, was Minato Namikaze, my father." the kids looked at Naruto with amazement.

"So you, you have the Kyubi inside you daddy?"

"Yes my dear,"

"So why did you want us to know this story?" Marik asked confused. Naruto made a few hand signs that formed a summoning jutsu. Suddenly, a little red fox appeared on the table next to him. The kids eyes went wide.

"Serenity, Marik, Hinata, meet the Kyubi, he will only talk to the ones that I say he can, and he can't be dangerous since he isn't in his own body. Plus, he already has a liking to the kids." Naruto smiled. The Kyubi smiled at his new family.

"Hello everyone!" The Kyubi said out loud which mad the kids eyes go wide. Serenity smiled and grabbed the Kyubi.

"AWE YOU ARE SUCH A CUTIE BIBI!" The fox smiled as he got the attention he hadn't been getting. He started to purr and Naruto started to laugh, so did Hinata.

"Ok kids, its getting late, and you two have training tomorrow, Kyubi, I'm sorry to cut your welcome so short." Hinata said.

"That is ok my dear, I do not mind. But, I was wondering if I could stay with Serenity tonight, if you don't mind," The Kyubi said snuggling up to Serenity. She smiled and scratched behind his ear. He started to blush and lean into the scratching. Naruto wanted to laugh so hard but he kept it in.

"Your mother is right kids, time to go to bed, and Kyubi, you may stay with Serenity" Naruto said as he walked down towards the bedroom. The kids ran into their rooms and got ready for bed. Hinata shut off the lights in the house and walked into the bedroom with Naruto. The kids were all asleep in a matter of minutes, while Hinata and Naruto snuggle next to each other. Make-out sessions and everything.


	16. Jonin, here we come!

Chapter 16

Naruto awoke to BiBi scratching at his arm. Naruto looked at him with confused eyes, and then smiled. 'The kids must be up' Naruto thought and smiled, and then he realized something. Hinata was not in his arms. Naruto looked confused again at the Kyubi.

_**Wow Kid, you are stupid! It's time to wake up, everyone else is up!**_

Shoot, I better get up then shouldn't I?

_**No duh kid, wow, and I thought… no, I never thought I was the dumb one, you were always proving that to me. Now hurry up, your girl made cinnamon rolls! ~**_ The Kyubi jumped off the bed and headed out the door. Naruto smiled and got off the bed too. Naruto walked down the hallway wearing his orange pants and a dark black skin tight t-shirt. As he got to the kitchen, he heard the kids talking with their mother.

"Mom, who do you think is getting promoted?"

"I don't know sweetie, but whoever it is, probably deserves it," Hinata said handing the kids their plates of food.

"What if it was you mommy!" Serenity said excited.

"I doubt that sweetie, I haven't done much for the village lately, since you two were born, I haven't been able to go on many missions unless it was while you were at school."

"Do you think it could be daddy?" Marik asked. Naruto smiled. He doubted it would be him getting promoted to the next rank, but he always had wished right?

"Well, it could be, you never know honey," Hinata said, and then paused as she knew Naruto was standing down the hallway. She looked at Kyubi and she gave a foxy grin. "And even if it was your father, he would need to learn how to keep his stomach quiet!" Naruto laughed and walked into the Kitchen.

"How did you hear that, it was pretty quiet?"

"I didn't hear your stomach, I just looked at BiBi and he nodded to me telling me it was you in the hallway." Hinata smiled as she kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto gave her a quick, I can never hate you glare, and then smiled. Marik and Serenity were eating there breakfast quietly, trying not to gag at the sight that their parents were putting on. After everyone ate, they changed into their mission clothes (which Hinata had washed that night, because Serenity and Marik's clothes were mud covered.) After getting dressed they all walked to the battle area, where everything was happening. As they entered the gate, Shikamaru walked over to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, Lady Hokage would like to see you before everything gets started."

"Ok, I will be there in a little bit, I am going to help Hinata and the kids find a seat." Naruto said nodding and continued to walk. Shikamaru followed so when Naruto was done, it didn't take him forever to find him. As the group walked to the seating area, Naruto found five seats, all in the same row and sitting next to each other. "Here, why don't you sit here, I will be back." Then, Naruto was off. Hinata smiled and sat herself down next to the kids. After a few minutes of waiting, someone came up behind Hinata.

"May I sit here?" The man said. Hinata turned around and stood up in shock.

"Of course you can father, there is an extra seat anyways," Hinata lightly bowed, still showing respect for her father and the head of the Hyuga clan. Hiashi smiled and gave Hinata a hug. Hinata was shocked; he never gave her hugs before. Suddenly, Lady Hokage appeared in the middle of the arena, and everyone in the stands sat and quieted down.

"Thank you all for coming today. Today, we have a special treat, one lucky chunnin, will become a Jonin. Usually, we would have a battle between five of his or her fellow classmates, but, since he has recently returned to the village, we will put him up against three Jonin level ninja." Suddenly three ninja pop out of nowhere and everyone cheered. Hinata recognized the Jonin with no issue at all; Kakashi, Iruka, and Yamato. Suddenly, someone yelled from out of the stands.

"Who is the unlucky soul to face these three?" Tsunade nodded.

"This ninja has been gone from the village for a while now, and as they returned, bared the cloak of the Akatsuki member whom they had killed just days before!" Hinata smiled, knowing exactly who she was talking about. Suddenly, Kakashi walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. She seemed to smile at what he had said. "Now, please welcome back, Naruto Uzumaki, or Naruto Namikaze, as he calls himself now!" Suddenly the crowd cheered, welcoming Naruto into the ring as he just appeared in a puff of smoke. "But now we are going to make this interesting!" Tsunade said. Naruto, Hinata and pretty much the whole crowd looked at her seriously confused.

"What are you talking about Lady Hokage?" Naruto said, actually respecting her position. Tsunade smiled at Naruto and then looked up into the crowd.

"Kakashi and the other Jonin, have decided to make this a two on four Jonin promotion battle." Suddenly, Kurenai appeared next to Kakashi. Hinata looked at her with confusion. Kurenai, as if she knew Hinata was looking at her, smiled. "Naruto, your partner is the only one in your class that has not become a Jonin yet."

"Who would that be?" Naruto asked confused. Tsunade smiled and pointed up into the crowd. Hinata's face went pale, as she knew just who she was pointing at. Hinata lowered her head and then looked over at her father, who was smiling at her.

"That Naruto would be Hinata Hyuga!" Tsunade said. Hinata stood up and looked over at her kids, whose eyes were now wide. Hinata smiled and then transported herself to the arena floor next to Naruto. Naruto smiled, and so did Hinata.

"So that is why you are here Kurenai-sensei, you came because you yourself was one of the people who trained me."

"Yes Hinata, and when Kakashi came up with the idea for you and Naruto to become Jonin together, I jumped at the chance, but are you ready? Because I will not be holding back,"

"Neither will I Sensei!" Hinata said with confidence, and then looked over at Naruto.

"We can do it Hinata; there is no way we are going to lose!" Naruto said smiling. Inside the seal, the Kyubi waited patiently, he knew he would need to give Naruto some extra stamina, so he stayed 'awake'. Tsunade stepped back and then yelled.

"BEGIN!"


	17. Before the Party

Sorry it has been a while since I wrote a chapter, nothing has really been coming to me until after I wrote 5k words for my other story. I hope you enjoy this, and btw, I know I do not write the battle scenes very well, so please bare with me… Thanks!

I do not own Naruto (I wish….Then Kiba would have someone besides his crush on Hinata) but I do own Artemis, and technically Marik and Serenity….. anyways..

"BEGIN!" Tsunade yelled and the battle was on. Naruto summoned four shadow clones while Hinata moved into her battle stance activating her Kekei Genki. Naruto started to attack Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai and Iruka with one of his shadow clones each. Hinata stood watching the enemy for a second to see which one would give her an opening to attack. The first, was Iruka, as he attacked the clone, Hinata quickly ran over to him, using her gentle fist attack to hit his vital nerve spots, making it so his left arm was numb and he couldn't make anymore hand signs.

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata yelled as she attacked Iruka again, this time with a little less force as she hit his chest area, making sure to avoid any vital areas, and sent Iruka flying across the arena.

"Good Job Hinata!" The real Naruto said as he stood behind her with another one of his clones creating a Rasengan. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he attacked a distracted Yamato. Yamato was thrown across the arena, landing in the grandstands, no one getting hurt though. Naruto and Hinata smiled and then looked at Kakashi and Kurenai, who both had already destroyed the Naruto shadow clones. It was the fight everyone was waiting for, Naruto and Hinata versus their sensei. Everyone cheered as Naruto and Hinata changed their stances. Naruto decided he wasn't going to use his shadow clones on Kakashi, knowing full well that Kakashi would quickly destroy the clones by attacking him, the original. Hinata smiled and made a few hand signs. Naruto smiled at the set she had just completed, knowing very well, that he had taught her the exact same jutsu before he had left a while ago. Hinata smiled at Naruto's reaction and finished the last hand sign.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Hinata yelled as three copies of herself where suddenly next to her.

"I see Naruto has taught you the Shadow Clone jutsu," Kurenai said smiling. Hinata giggled a little never moving out of her battle stance that her and her clones were in. Suddenly, the clones encircled Kurenai, preventing her from going too far.

"Eight trigram Thirty-two palm!" Hinata and her clones yelled as she started on her attack. Kurenai had no place to go except up, but right as she was about to jump into the air, something was grabbing her foot from in the ground. As she looked down, she saw a hand sticking out, but it wasn't Hinata's hand. Naruto smiled as his secret clone had caught Kurenai and Kakashi off guard. Currently Naruto was trying to get Kakashi to stop moving when he sent out his clones to stop him. Kakashi was on the ground with clones holding down both arms; both legs and hands were around his chest and neck. Hinata smiled when her plan finally worked. The clones were just a distraction to get closer to her and hold her down, almost the same way Kakashi was, but she was still standing. Naruto and Hinata laughed because both of them had the same idea. Suddenly, Naruto and Hinata both were at their sensei's side with a Kunai to either their heart or neck.

"Ok Lady Tsunade, I think they won," Kurenai said smiling.

"Yes, I agree with Kurenai," Kakashi said hoping to be let go so he could get back to his book. Tsunade smiled and walked back to the middle of the arena.

"Winners! Naruto and Hinata!" Tsunade announced and everyone cheered. Suddenly, Marik and Serenity jumped out of the stands and ran to their parents.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" Marik and Serenity said in unison as they tackled their parents. People in the crowd started to awe at the cute family who was finally reunited.

"Well, now you two are officially Jonin!" Tsunade said handing both Naruto and Hinata their very own Jonin vests. The kids grabbed the jackets and put them on instead of their parents. They were like dresses to the kids and everyone laughed at the cute kids. "You are all dismissed!" Everyone in the crowd started to get up and leave. Hinata remembered something and told the kids.

"I need you to do a BIG favor for me," She asked and the kids nodded, "I need you to run to everyone of our friends and family and tell them about the party at our house right after this, can you do that for me?"

"Yes Mommy!" The kids yelled already running off. Naruto and Hinata smiled and quickly ran out of the arena to their house.

"We must tell Master Sasuke about this, Sable, you are one of Master's favorites, hurry back and inform him about this," Karin told her teammate as they hid on the roof of the arena. They had watched the whole match and had seen the children run up to the couple. "Also, tell him that there are children involved."

"Right," Sable said before disappearing. I wonder what Master Sasuke will think about him having kids? He better not go easy on them~ Karin thought to herself.

Somewhere away from Konaha.

Sasuke was sitting in his chair, it had been a slow day and after killing the little girl that Aaron could not, he was sitting, hoping that there would be some news to make his day more interesting. Suddenly Sable appeared in the room.

"Master I have news from Konaha!"

"What is it Sable?" Sasuke said sitting up in his chair.

"Master, Naruto has become a Jonin, he and another took the exam and passed. The other must be his wife, because children had run up to them after the battle and called them their parents." Sasuke looked at Sable confused.

"Describe the other Sable,"

"Long Blue-ish Black hair, White eyes, I'm assuming it is a Hyuga Master. Tsunade had said her name was Hinata, I think."

"So, him and Hinata, I was wondering when that was going to happen. Did you also spot the Pink hair that I had told you about before?"

"Yes, she was sitting with the Kazekage, and he had her hand in his, along with a ring on her finger." Sasuke gave a glare, and then shook it off.

"So, Sakura has moved on, that I really didn't see coming, I was hoping she was still into me, it would be easier to destroy her," Sasuke said with a laugh. "Thank you Sable, now return to your post with Karin."

"Yes Master!" Then Sable disappeared. The room was quiet again, until Sasuke made a smirk and looked over his shoulder.

"Artemis, you know you can't hide from me my dear," Sasuke said. Artemis walked out of her spot.

"Who said I was hiding again my dear."

"So, did you hear what Sable informed me of?"

"Yes, Naruto and Hinata have two kids it seems."

"Can you find out anything about them for me?" Sasuke asked as he looked into her eyes. Artemis smiled and walked to the center of the room. As she stood in the middle of the room, she made a few hand signs and then froze with her hand over her head like a ballerina. After a few moments, Artemis' hands came back down to her side and she turned around to her husband.

"Serenity Kitsune and Marik Naruto Hyuga are their names. Serenity possesses the Byakugan and Marik is more like his father in battle style and attitude. It seems that Naruto and Hinata are actually not married, when he left five years ago; he left the day before Hinata found out about the children." Artemis recited as if she was reading from a report.

"You know my dear, I love your Kekei Genki," Sasuke said as he stood up and walked to Artemis.

"Is that all you love about me my love?" Artemis said sarcastically.

"Of course not Artemis, I just think it's amazing, and you are too,"

"So, what are you going to do about the children Sasuke?"

"Well, I think I have an idea," Sasuke said smiling. Artemis knew exactly what he was thinking about. "Children, will you come here." Suddenly two children about five years old came out of another room and smiled at their father and mother. Both of the children possessed the Sharingan in their eyes but the girl had another variation of it, which was assumed to be a mix between her father's Sharingan, and her mother's control and use of the moon, as her eyes, instead of having the usual comma's (sorry didn't know what they were called) The young girl had a crescent moon in each eye.

"My dears, you will start training first thing tomorrow, you have a mission to attend to very soon." Artemis said.

"Yes Mother," The kids said bowing.

"You will be facing other children, and I need you to destroy them," Sasuke said.

"Yes Father," Then the kids disappeared back into the room they had once come.

"Do you think Ryuu and Tsukiashi will be ready for this mission?"

"I think they are ready now, but we don't know how much my old friend has taught these children of his, we have to keep an eye out on them. They both could be of some trouble to us." Sasuke said staring back off to space. Artemis nodded, knowing full well he wanted to be alone now, and walked back into the room she came from. "How could Sakura be that Piece of sand's girl, he scared the pink out of her when we were younger, I wonder what's happened?" Sasuke said to himself knowing full well he was alone.

Serenity and Marik were running through the crowd gathering all their friends and family for the party at their new home. As Serenity ran up the stairs on one side, she saw her grandfather on the other side walking down.

"Ojii-san! Ojii-san!" Serenity yelled as she ran to him.

"Yes my dear magomusume?"

"Mommy and Daddy are having a party to celebrate at our new house in a few minutes, and they told us to invite all friends and family! Would you like to come? I mean, if you aren't busy, maybe you can even see me and Marik on the training field in the backyard!" Serenity said jumping up and down ready to run again.

"We will see my dear, if I come I will be a little late, but I will try. I would love to see you train my dear," Hiashi said kissing Serenity on her forehead before she bolted off again.

"Thank you Ojii-san!" Serenity yelled as she ran to find more people.

~Back at the house~

Hinata and Naruto were trying to prepare for the large amount of people who would be showing up at the house any minute now. Naruto had made some shadow clones to help clean up around the house and Hinata and some of her clones were already started with food. After the food was almost ready, the kids ran into the house.

"Mommy I got as many people as I could find, especially Sakura and Lord Kazekage, they both said they would be coming, also Uncle Neji and Aunt TenTen!" Marik said to his mother.

"And I talked to Uncle Kiba and Shino, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji to see if they were coming. I even talked to Ojii-san and he said he would try and come. Probably if the council didn't want him doing other pointless things," Serenity said frowning at the thought of the council. She hated the council for putting her family out on the streets and not letting her officially learn the Hyuga birthright, they almost placed her with the caged bird seal, but Neji, Hiashi and Hanabi put a stop to that before it was even decided.

"Really? Well, it sounds like you got the whole crew coming, that's great!" Naruto said hugging his kids for the job well done.

"Neji and Sakura said they would talk to Lee and the other sensei's to see if they would come too, but they kind of doubted that you would see Kakashi here." Marik said. Hinata and Naruto laughed.

"Well, that is Kakashi sensei after all, late for everything, has a bad excuse and always has that damn book in his hand." Naruto said laughing. Hinata pictured Kakashi with the book in his hands trying to let Serenity and Marik read with him. Hinata shook her head in disgust.

"Well, if he knows what's good for him he won't be reading that book around this house, I can just picture the kids getting a hold of that book," Hinata said with a scared look on her face. Naruto looked shocked and then smiled and her.

"Don't worry; I will make sure he doesn't get anywhere close to the kids with that damn book." Naruto said with a reassuring smile. Hinata smiled back then looked at the clock.

"Oh my, hurry up; the guest will be arriving soon. Serenity, Marik will you help your father set up the tables in the backyard and all the chairs as well?"

"Yes mommy!" The kids yelled and ran to the backyard with ten clones of their father while the original stayed inside with Hinata to finish preparations. After a few minutes, the tables and chairs were all set up and the door bell finally rang. Hinata and Naruto answered the door to see Neji, TenTen, Sakura and Gaara as the first guests. The rest of the guests floated in a few minutes apart from each other. Soon, everyone was there; Lee, Guy-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Ino, and even Kakashi-sensei and Lady Tsunade showed up. The party was off to a great start, when there was another knock on the door. As Naruto slowly opened the door, he saw Hiashi and Hanabi standing there.

"So, you both made it, welcome to the Namikaze estate!" Naruto said bowing to the Hyuga leader and the heir to the clan. They nodded back and Hiashi smiled.

"So, it looks like you are fitting into your father's house perfectly aren't you?" Hiashi asked as Hanabi ran to see the rest of the group.

"Yeah, I'm happy I was able to open it too, I didn't think I would be able to. It hasn't changed much since you were last in here, has it, Lord Hiashi?"

"Not besides the minor touches that you and Hinata have put up, but how did you know?"

"Yesterday when I was in one of the rooms I found a picture of you and my father, along with Choza, Inochi, Shukaku, and Kakashi. I never knew my dad had so many great and powerful friends."

"Yes, your father was loved by everyone, especially your mother Kuchina."

"Well, why don't you two come out back, the party has already started, and the surprise will happen in a few minutes," Naruto said smiling at Hiashi, who smiled back and Naruto led him to the rest of the guests.

Sorry guys but this is what I have come up with sooo far so hope you enjoy the update!

BTW: Magomusume: Granddaughter


	18. Will you Marry me?

Well I am going to try and write another chapter… I don't know how well it is going to be… but I am hoping it will be worthy. By the way I am going to start using …

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

As my time skip, because I love Kiba! Anyways… back to the chapter!

Disclaimer! I don't own anything :(

"_Well, why don't you two come out back, the party has already started, and the surprise will happen in a few minutes," Naruto said smiling at Hiashi, who smiled back and Naruto led him to the rest of the guests._

As Naruto leads Hiashi into the backyard with all the rest of the guests, Serenity and Marik notice him and run up.

"Ojii-san! Ojii-san! You made it!" Serenity and Marik yelled running to their grandfather.

"Of course I came, I told you I would be late," Hiashi said smiling to the two kids. The kids look up at their grandfather with bright eyes and start laughing, Hiashi joining them in their laughter.

"Hello father," Hiashi hears Hinata say and turns around to face her.

"Hello My dear Hinata. Congratulations on becoming a Jonin my daughter," Hiashi said giving Hinata a smile. Hinata smiled and gave her father a hug.

"Thank you father!" Hinata Spoke holding tears back and feeling like there was no way she could be happier today. After she broke the hug, she noticed that TenTen had a camera and had taken a picture of her and her father hugging.

"Marik, Serenity, would you like to show everyone here how much you have been practicing?" Naruto asked his kids. Serenity's eyes lit up and she nodded, but Marik gave a glare to his sister.

"Do I have to daddy? I always get my butt kicked by Serenity! Her Byakugan is a cheat!" Marik said pouting.

"Now Marik, after more training, and probably when you get older you will be able to manipulate the Byakugan, I did it during the chunnin exams against your uncle," Naruto smiled thinking about his battle with Neji.

"Really daddy?"

"Well, that was a long time ago Marik, I'm guessing your father would have different tricks up his sleeve now that he's older and more mature. It is his…"

"Yeah I know uncle Neji, it's his fate," Marik said rolling his eyes. Naruto and Neji started laughing.

"Actually, I was going to say it is his way of doing things, always surprising us with new tricks and new jutsu," Neji said after laughing with Naruto and Marik. Hinata was so happy with everything that was going on, Just watching Naruto, Neji, and Marik laughing, her father actually congratulating her, and having Naruto home to witness all of this there wasn't a possible way to make this better.

"Hey TenTen, let me take your camera and why don't you start the music?" Sakura asked TenTen. TenTen was always the one how would do music or pictures at parties, she had the best taste in music and she was always in the right place at the right time for pictures. As TenTen started the music and the girls got up on the dance floor.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

After an hour or so of dancing, Naruto decided it was time to surprise everyone. TenTen was on the make-shift stage and had the microphone in her hand.

"So, how about we have a round of applause for the leaf villages newest Jonin, NARUTO AND HINATA!" TenTen said over the microphone and everyone in the crowd started clapping. "Naruto and Hinata, why don't you come up and say something." Hinata blushed and walked over to the 'stage' with Naruto right behind her. As she got on the stage, she started to blush a little, she was still nervous about speaking in front of people.

"Th-Thank you all for coming, y-you all k-know that I couldn't of d-done this without all your help, Thank you s-so much for everything," Hinata said with her old stutter. 'Why did it have to come back' she thought to herself. Suddenly Hinata felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder. Hinata turned to see him smiling a bright smile at her and he kissed her cheek. Hinata blushed a little more (as the crowed awed) and then handed the microphone to Naruto.

"I know I have been gone a very long time, and I have truly missed all of you, more some then others but that's not the point." Naruto said with a smirk. Some in the crowd started laughing. "Anyways, I know I have been gone, and I know there were things that I didn't take care of when I left this village behind. I know there are something that I can't take back including missing the first five years of Serenity and Marik's life, but there is something I can fix." Naruto said pausing and looking to his right to see Hinata still standing there gazing around at the children. Naruto pulled the small box out of his pocket and smiled as he slowly dropped to one knee. "Hinata?" Hinata turned and froze when she saw Naruto down on one knee.

"N-N-Naruto?"

"Hinata, I know it is a little late for this, seeing we already have kids, but I wanted to make right. I even asked your father to make it official, call me old school but it had to be done. Hinata I love you and I always have. Will you marry me?" Hinata stood frozen and then she quickly shook her head.

"Of course I will Naruto!" Hinata said giving him a huge hug.

"Now we can be a real family!" Naruto cheered at Serenity and Marik ran up and joined in the family hug. The rest of the party went without a hitch, everyone had a great time and TenTen and Neji stayed to help clean up the party along with Sakura and Gaara. After the party, Naruto and Hinata, along with Serenity and Marik went inside the house and fell asleep.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY

~Time has passed, it has been three weeks since the 'engagement' party and nothing has happened so far. Naruto and Hinata each have genin teams with each of them having one of their children. Naruto was Marik's sensei and Hinata was Serenity's. Sasuke and Artemis had been training with their children while Sable and Karin still scoped out the village ~

The next chapter will start with more information on training and other things… sorry how short it is.. but I can't think of anything and I have had this much for a while… please bare with me.. if you have any ideas.. please tell me:( thanks


End file.
